poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hit the Road Rovers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Hit the Road Rovers. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! One day at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, He, Luigi, the Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Mokona and Leia began to play tag together just for the fun of it. Leia: (giggle) Playing tag is fun. Mario: Right-a you are, Leia. You're it! Luigi: Go for it, Brother. Blue Toad: Run for it! Yellow Toad: (giggles) Mokona Modoki: I'm gonna get you! Leia: You're it! Mario and Luigi: (chuckles) Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: (laughs) As for Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla, They were having afternoon snacks and tea with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. Jumpman: I just-a love a good-a tea. Julie: I couldn't agree more. Toad Frederick: It's wonderful. Toad Priscilla: Are you enjoying it, Nadira? Nadira: As always, Priscilla. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset as loosing to the Power Rangers. Bowser: I grow tired of loosing because of the foolish Power Rangers! Mistress 9: What else can we do? Bowser: We're going to need a stronger and powerful Koopa for the job. Coyote: I take you have another trick up your sleeve, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles) As a matter of fact, I do, Coyote. (to his henchmen) Siege, Chameleon, Bring me General Parvo and the Groomer. We're going to need reinforcements. Siege: Consider it done, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon: (as Steve Irwin) Seeking out new evil for deadly reason. Danger, Danger, Danger! As they took off, Wraith wasn't too sure about his master's plan. Wraith: I hop you know what you're doing. The Rangers are more powerful last we've fought then, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Be that as it may, Wraith. Bowser won't be able to conquer the Earth without our help. Because, Soon enough, The Harmony Force Rangers will be history. Just as he laughs evilly, Wraith was still not please if his plan will work. Then, Professor William F. Shepherd, The Master sensed a great evil threat arriving. Professor William F. Shepherd: The great evil is upon us, I must gather the Road Rovers. So at every nation, The Road Rovers were each summoned starting at the White House. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Hunter, You are needed. As Hunter howls, The professor summoned Colleen in London. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Colleen, There's trouble afoot. Then as Colleen howls, Blitz was next in Germany. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Blitz, The time has come. With Blitz howls affirmatively, Exile was next in Siberia. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Exile, It's time. Exlie howls as the professor summoned Shag, Who was relaxing in the fireplace in Switzerland. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Shag, You are need at once. Shag: (groans in questions) Professor William F. Shepherd: Yes, Shag. There isn't much time. And just in time, The Road Rovers arrived at the Road Rovers Headquarters and transform into their Cano-sapien form including Sport. Professor William F. Shepherd: I'm glad you made it, Rovers. Hunter: We came as soon as you called us, Master. So, What's the catch? Professor William F. Shepherd: General Parvo and the Groomer were being taken by Bowser and his followers to join his evil alliance, I'm afraid we're going to need all the help we can get. Exlie: This looks to me like wild goose chase. Colleen: But who else is going to help us out, And why are Greta and Sport here? Sport: The Master summoned us to help you guys just like old times, And Muzzle might get lonely without her as she was. Professor William F. Shepherd: Road Rovers, The time has come. You must go and meet with the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Only they can stop Bowser and his alliance from conquering out world. Blitz (Road Rover): And if so, I'm ready to give Bowser a bite mark to remember me by. Exlie: Don't be a wired boy. Professor William F. Shepherd: Now go, The Harmony Force Rangers will need your help. The Road Rovers: Yes, Master! Hunter: Let's hit the road, Rovers! As they all howled, They set off to help the Harmony Force Rangers. Meanwhile in at nightfall in the open field, Alex Xanatos and Twilight Sparkle prepared their evening training. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Twilight, Think fast! Twilight Sparkle: (blocks his magic with her Elemental Sword) Now, You think fast! As she sings her sword, Alex blocked with his forcefield. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You're getting good at this, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Alex. You're not doing bad yourself. As for Moana, She was bringing Pua and Heihei to see Fluttershy. Moana: Hi, Fluttershy. Look who're here to see you. Fluttershy: Hi, Pua. (rubbing his belly) Aren't you just a cute little thing!? When Pua gets his belly rubbed heavenly, Heihei was trying to pack some corn but misses. Fluttershy: Moana, Is there something wrong with Heihei? Moana: Nevermind him, His appetite takes a lot of practice. Fluttershy: I sure hope so. (turns his head to the right direction) Meanwhile with Vice Principal Luna, She was getting ready for her date with John Smith. Vice Principal Luna: ???, . John Smith: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts